


Natural Selection

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Claiming, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, arranged mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is supposed to pick a mate. The omegas are trying to catch his attention, but there's one who stands out without even trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Selection

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/106475.html?thread=40179691#t40179691)

Things had changed a lot, the modern world catching up with the Padalecki Pack, but some things would always remain the same. 

As the only son of Pack Alpha, Jared had always known how his finding a mate would go, but he still hadn't been prepared for the moment when he stepped into the main room of the Pack Hall.

"It is time for my son, your future Pack Alpha, to take a mate and we are here presented with the finest omegas our pack has to offer!"

His voice rang out loud and the silence of the room was almost suffocating, every were on edge and wondering who Jared would pick. The omegas in question, ten of them all chosen for their high test scores in fertility, looks and personal strength, were positioned on all fours in the middle of the room, rich fabrics covering their bodies apart from where rounded cheeks were presented for Jared. Even in the big hall, the scent of the omegas was overpowering, sweet and tempting and Jared had to force himself to not walk closer. 

It wasn't time, yet.

"Jared, when you choose a mate you will claim the birthright that is yours. Are you ready to accept this responsibility? Will you be the next Alpha after me?"

Jared pulled in a deep breath, looking around the room and trying to calm his own nerves before he spoke loud enough for his voice to be heard throughout the hall. 

"I am ready to accept the responsibility. I shall choose one of the omegas presented to me, and I will one day lead this pack."

His father nodded and stepped aside, allowing Jared to walk up to the first omega and look down at a rounded ass and the already wet hole. It didn't surprise him to see the omega prepared, the position of mate to the future Alpha was a coveted one and he had expected the omegas to make themselves desirable. The omega's rim was wet and slightly swollen and Jared could still smell the lingering scent of the toy that had been used to prepare the omega's hole. Reaching out, Jared pressed one finger to the slick rim, feeling warm skin shiver under the small touch. The omega arched back, pushing against Jared and even though he was silent it was clear that the omega was begging for more. Jared pulled away and moved to the next one, knowing he needed to inspect all of them before making a choice. 

They had all prepared for him, hole after hole wet and some of them were loose enough that their slick was trailing down their thighs and wetting the fabric wrapped over them to preserve their anonymity. It wasn't until the very last one, a body slightly smaller than the others, that there was a change and Jared leaned in closer to get a better look. Unlike the others, this omega had not prepared himself and instead of the red puffiness of the others his hole was small and pink. Jared was just about to turn away, he didn't care for an omega that didn't even try, not when the other nine so clearly wanted to draw his attention, but then he smelled the sweetest scent he'd ever experienced and before he could stop to think about it he was on his knees behind the omega. 

A low murmur filled the room but it didn't matter to Jared, not when he leaned in close and pulled in a deep breath. Jared had heard that some omegas smelled better to certain alphas, but he hadn't imagined the difference to be quite that obvious. He pressed one finger against the pink skin and the omega in question didn't pull back but Jared could tell that he was tensing up. The scent was stronger from the shortened distance and Jared really wanted to lean in closer and lap at the rim, making the omega produce slick so he could smell even more. That was not how a claiming was done, not for a mating this important and Jared stood up, forcing himself look over at his father.

"I've made my choice," he said in a firm voice. "Stand up, omegas, and let me see your faces. I want to see the omega who managed to lure me in without preparing himself."

The omegas that had been presented to him stood up slowly, wrapping the dark cloth around themselves as they moved but Jared only had eyes for one of them. 

"Tell me your name," he said when he looked at the omega he had chosen.

"Jensen Ackles," the omega said and Jared barely managed to hold back his surprise.

The Ackles were part of a smaller pack that had been taken in by the Padaleckis two generations ago, and yet they had never fully forgotten that once upon a time they had been Pack Alphas themselves. Mating with Jensen would settle a lot of discord in the pack but all that mattered to Jared was the way the omega smelled.

"I'm the future Alpha. I am _your_ alpha, Jensen."

Knowing that he was going to claim an Ackles, Jared almost regretted that the old traditions of public claimings weren't used anymore. It would have been good for the pack to see the union so that no doubts could linger about its legality. Instead he would make sure that they would all be able to smell his claim on Jensen.

"My son has chosen a mate," Jared's father called out. "The Padaleckis and the Ackles will be joined together and the future Alpha of our pack will come from this union. Let us celebrate, while the future mates consummate their union!"

A loud cheer rang out through the hall and Jared took Jensen's hand, leading him out of the room and towards the back where the pack Alpha had a suite of rooms to use. Behind them Jared could hear the festivities starting and he was sure they would last long into the night.

"How old are you?" Jared asked as he unlocked the door and motioned Jensen inside the private rooms.

"Sixteen," Jensen said when the door closed behind them.

That made Jared stop in his tracks and he looked at the kid. It wasn't often that omegas that  
young were offered up for a mating and no matter how much that sweet scent called out to him, he had to wonder if Jensen had willingly stepped up to be offered. 

"Jensen," Jared said, forcing himself to take a step back. "Do you want this?"

Jensen laughed, a brittle sound that was utterly devoid of humor and he pulled the fabric tighter around himself.

"I offered myself up, of my own free will, if that's what you're worried about," Jensen said with a shrug of a slender shoulder. "The council approved since they know what a mating between our families means for the pack. And my fertility scores are very high."

Jared looked at the omega in front of him, taking in the straight line of his back and the way Jensen held his head high and his eyes met Jared's straight on. 

"You didn't prepare yourself," Jared commented, looking down to where the fabric was still covering his body.

"I might want this," Jensen said, a bit snappish. "But I have some self-respect. I am an omega, my scent should be enough in itself for a mate. My ass is pretty as it is, thank you very much."

Jared found himself laughing and he closed the distance between them, tilting Jensen's head back and he pressed their lips together. All he'd wanted to know was that Jensen wasn't being forced into anything and the offended scowl turned soft under his lips. A low groan left Jensen and the next moment Jared felt arms wrap around his shoulders, followed by the soft flutter of the fabric falling to the ground.

"You want this," Jared said and it wasn't really a question, his lips still brushing against Jensen's. 

"I do," Jensen said. "You're the future Alpha and I thought it would be a good match. And then I smelled you…"

Jensen drifted off into silence, but Jared didn't need to hear more to understand. His alpha side roared alive within him and he took a firmer grip on the boy. He let his hands drift down over Jensen's side, nails dragging softly over skin and Jensen arched in to the touch, ass pushing out when Jared reached down to spread his hands over it. 

"Fuck," Jensen gasped when Jared let one finger slide in between Jensen's ass cheeks, pressing against the place that had become damp and inviting.

The wonderful scent was growing thicker, slickness starting to gather and Jared circled his finger over the rim as he felt it get wetter. 

"Do I smell good to you?" Jared asked, even as he pushed one finger inside and felt Jensen's hole, wet and tight around the digit. "Because you smell delicious. I thought that you weren't trying to entice me, but it was only that you didn't _need_ to. And next time anyone smells you, they will smell me on you."

Jensen pushed back against the finger with an impatient little growl before pulling back enough that he could look up at Jared.

"You smell seriously fucking good to me. But it'd be better if you were _in_ me. You've chosen me, now claim me. Fuck me, alpha."

Hearing Jensen call him alpha shredded Jared's self control and he was barely aware of what happened as he spun Jensen around and pushed him down on the bed. Jensen moved eagerly, arranging himself on all fours and angling his ass towards Jared. Unlike before the rim was shining wet with slick, slightly open in invitation and even though a part of Jared wanted to taste and touch for hours, the alpha part of him wanted to claim. 

He thought Jensen was about to say something but before the omega could get a single word out, Jared aligned his cock with the small hole and slid in with one, long push. It was impossible for him to look away from where Jensen's ass was opening around him, pink rim stretching out and Jensen's pale skin a stark contrast to Jared's darker tone. Once seated balls deep, Jared took a few deep breaths to calm himself and he looked up to where Jensen's hands were clenched into the sheets.

"Jensen, are you-"

"Move," Jensen demanded. "Just - fuck - please move." 

Taking a firmer grip on Jensen's hips, Jared pulled back, eyes once more travelling down to see how Jensen's ass clung to his cock. If Jensen had any more words to say, they were drowned by his moans and whimpers. Jared could feel his knot already swelling, preparing to fill Jensen up and lock them both together. When Jensen felt the knot push against his already stretched rim he cried out, pushing his ass back and Jared watched as the rim tried to let the knot in. Holding Jensen in place, Jared circled his hips, slowly working Jensen open until the knot popped in with a wet sound. Jensen went absolutely quiet, his ass clenching down impossibly hard around Jared's cock and the next moment Jensen came what a shout. 

Feeling Jensen's ass around him and the smell of omega come in the air, Jared almost collapsed forward, pressing Jensen into the mattress. The omega collapsed down on the bed with Jared on top of him, small spasms traveling through Jensen as Jared fucked him as hard as the knot allowed, working towards his own orgasm. When it came it was powerful enough to make Jared's vision white out for several long moments and he didn't really come back to himself until he felt Jensen squirm slightly below him. 

"Fuck," Jared groaned and he wrapped one arm around Jensen before carefully rolling them over to their sides. "There, that's better."

"You're huge," Jensen mumbled drowsily. "Please don't crush me again."

Jared chuckled out a soft laugh at that and looked down at the omega in his arms. 

"I'll try not to," he said, his hips still slightly rocking against the curve of Jensen's ass. "Hey, at least now I'll get to see your hole all wet and swollen."

Jensen looked back over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, I don't mind looking like that," Jensen said. "But I don't think I'm the one that should make my ass look like that. That’s your job."

Jared couldn't agree more.


End file.
